Utility valves have historically been buried either on purpose or by silt from storms. Access to the valve was accomplished mechanically by a shovel and hand digging. A hand wrench or hand tool is used to open or close the valve. In the case of fire hydrants the valve was opened by hand, a fire hose attached and the water flow through the hose was released under pressure on the highway or yard, eroding and doing damage to an expensive fire truck that was driven to the hydrant to receive the water.
The present invention uses hydro vacuum excavation to access buried valves, a power head to actuate the valve and in the case of hydrants, a liquid pressure dissipater consisting of a plurality of baffles releases the discharged water with minimum pressure like rain onto the ground thus reducing erosion. A GPS documents physical location and measuring means document maintenance condition of the valve and characteristics of the utility. Controllers manage the interaction of the various functions of the invention. The system is mounted on a transportable means.